Acciddent
by VampireGirlie16
Summary: When Melody enters Lyle House, Simon seems to have interest in her and Tori starts to bad mouth her...Will Melody be able to control her powers and not attack or no? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DARKEST POWERS CHARACTERS! OC X Simon
1. Prologue: Decisions Decided

Prologue

I crept over to the cracked open door, trying to listen to what my mother and the elder woman were discussing. When I heard what they were discussing, I regretted it almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, but I recommend Melody go to Lyle House," the elder woman spoke clearly, "There's no place better."

"Please, I'm sure it was just an accident," Mother defended, "Can't my daughter and I just go home and leave it the way it is?"

The elder woman shook her head, her eyes piercing into my mother's eyes. I felt as if I've just betrayed my mother, making everything else harder for her. I felt a lump appear in my throat and tears pricked my eyelashes, but I blinked them back.

"But you don't have to worry Lillian, Melody going to Lyle House is perfect for her and also it's free." the elder woman replied, trying to convince my mother.

Mother remained silent for a few minutes and then I heard her sobbing.

"Dr. Gill, I know this is the best, but are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

Dr. Gill shook her head and Mother sighed deeply, drooping her head forward. I bit my lip as I struggled to hear what they said, but when I heard footsteps, I swiftly crawled back to my room and shut the door lightly. I crept back to my bed, plopping onto it and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"_Mother…I'm sorry…" _I thought to myself as a few tears fall from my eyes and onto the pillow.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off into a nightmare….


	2. Chapter One: Dream

_Dream_

_My eyes fluttered opened, realizing that I was in the streets. I slowly sat up, looking around for anyone in sight, unfortunately, I saw no one. I stood to my bare feet, my eyes meeting the ground and there were rocks and sticks scattered everywhere. My eyes looked far across the alleyway, then up at the sky, seeing only darkness. _

"_Melody…" a raspy, airy voice said softly._

_I turned around, searching for who had called my name. I bit my lip, my breathing shortening as I saw a figure pass by in the distance. _

"_Wait!" I hollered, "Wait!"_

_I broke into a sprint as I saw the figure turn to look at me and as we meet each other's gaze, the figure turned back around and sprinted off, far into the distance. The moment I stepped out of the alleyway, my legs began to tire and my breathing became harder. _

_Just as I caught up to the figure, the figure disappeared and the wind started howling. I stopped dead in my tracks, panting heavily and looked around for the figure. _

"_Where are you?" I called frantically._

_No response._

_I circled twice, wondering if the figure had disappeared and was watching from afar or had left for good. My lips trembled as the bitter cold of the wind bit at my skin, making me shiver. Just as I yelled once again, a bloody splotched face appeared right in front of me and reached out for me. I screamed so loud, I was sure it would kill someone's ears if they were nearby. I fell to the ground, hiding my face in my arms and whimpered._

_End of Dream_

I sat up screaming and then stopped as I looked around and realized I was in my hospital room. I breathed hard, holding my chest and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I looked at my clothing, feeling rather hot and sticky, realizing I'm drenched with sweat.

Just as I push the covers on me off, the door swung opened and revealed my mother and a doctor. Mother ran to my side so fast I jumped back, meeting Mother's eyes and I said "M-mother?"

Before I could say anything else, she took me into a tight embrace, making it a little difficult for me to breathe. I brushed it off, returning the tight embrace and buried my face into her shoulder, mumbling, "Mother…"

"Oh Melody, are you alright?" Mother questioned, pulling away as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Mother, I'm fine, really," I replied, as I fake a smile, trying to convince her.

"You were screaming my dear, are you sure you're alright?"

"Mother, I'm seriously fine. It was just a nightmare."

Mother studied my face, looking for any trace of lies, but didn't see any. She sighed deeply, taking me into another embrace and said "Honey, dear…I'm sorry but you must know…you're going away."

I wasn't surprise since I heard them talking about it yesterday, but they couldn't know that, so I widen my eyes and said, "R-really mother? Why?"

"I don't understand either, but the doctor recommended you leave for a few weeks and then you can come back home." Mother replied, looking away as tears prick her eyelashes.

Just as I was going to argue, Mother was told to leave and I held onto her hand. She smiled weakly, kissing my hand and patted it. Slowly, her hand released mine as tears stung my eyes and fell. Mother left the room as I was told to change my clothes and I'd be leaving in an hour.

I watched Mother turn, meeting my eyes one last time and smiled again. Soon, the door closed and I was left alone.

"_Mother…" _I thought to myself as another few tears trickled down my cheeks.

SCENE CHANGE

"We're here Melody," one of the doctors said as they opened the door and stepped out of the car.

I stalled for a few minutes, not wanting to leave, but knew I must. I pulled myself together, stepping out of the vehicle slowly and walked up to the front porch, knocking on the door lightly.

When there was no answer, I turned on my heels looking at the doctors, but they already slipped into the car and left. Tears stung my eyes as I realize they had just left me here, maybe with no one home.

"_This is so stupid…"_ I thought to myself, wiping my tears from my eyes as I stood there waiting.

After a long while of silence, I knocked again on the wooded door except a little harder and waited once more. I stared at the door holding my luggage handle tightly, wondering if this were the right place.

"_I'll never know now…since they left me here…"_ I thought to myself once again and sighed deeply, looking away from the door, my eyes falling to the ground.

My eyes drifted to the three-stepped staircase and sat on the first one, setting my luggage on the second one between my legs. I released the handle, wrapping my arms around myself and leaned against the black, smoothed railing.

After a few minutes, my thoughts began to wander about Mother and how things would be different if I was so stupid at school. Tears pricked my eyelashes, but I blinked them back and sniffled, hiding my face in my arms.

"_Oh Mother…I'm so sorry for making such idiotic things harder for you…"_ I thought, letting my tears fall from my eyes and onto my arms.

Suddenly, my eyes feeling heavy, I closed them and rested my head on the railing. I snuggled up into my favorite scarf and tried to sleep.

Just as I would've drifted off, I heard a car drive into the driveway and the engine shutting off. I tried to open my eyes, but for some reason, I was too tired. I heard the person step out of the car and call my name, but all I heard was fuzziness. Soon, I tilted my head to the side and drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/n So? What do you think? I know nothing has happened yet, but still I would like to know if I'm doing okay on this story. Hehe, please do review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! ^ ^


	3. Chapter 2: Introduced

Chapter Two – Introduced

When I woke, I heard a high-pitched voice speaking from close by and another voice except it's a little lower pitched than the first voice I heard. I shivered slightly, slowly waking up.

"Sh, be quiet," the higher pitched voice scolded, "She's waking up!"

"Let her wake up, she's been asleep for a while now." The lower pitched voice replied, with annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Tori, you don't have to be so mean." The higher pitched voice mumbled.

I soon, fluttered my eyes open, looking around to see where I am. I saw the white walls surround me and felt a soft cushion bed under me. I gasped sharply, shooting up to sit straight, but bumped heads with one of people. I groaned, wincing and laid back down, holding the right side of my forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said, while rubbing the spot where I bumped into, trying to make the pain go away.

I heard a giggle and a reply, "It's alright, I don't mind."

It was the higher pitched voice.

I sat up once again carefully this time and my eyes met with a pair of brown eyes. I looked around the face, realizing they were feminine features and saw that she was smiling. Not wanting to be rude, I smiled back meekly and said, "I'm so sorry about that."

The girl giggled was again, pulling her beautiful blonde hair behind her ears and said, "Well, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new, my name's Liz."

I nodded slightly, my eyes falling to the ground, but tried to keep my smile up so they would suspect anything.

"My name's Melody and yes, I'm new here." I replied, meeting her smiling eyes and couldn't help but smile.

My eyes slowly traveled over to the girl sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. I tilted my head slightly, looking at her and said "Hello there."

Her eyes met mine and for a moment, I saw pain and hurt, but it disappeared as fast as it came. I widened my eyes slightly, but brushed it off. Her lips trembled as she tried to smile, but gave a weak one and replied rather irritatingly.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori."

I nodded softly, smiling and then swung my legs off the bed slowly and sighed. Liz patted my shoulder as I meet her eyes.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone," Liz smiled, "I'm pretty sure everyone will be interested who the new person is."

Just as I was about to say something, she got off the bed, tugging at my arm and said "C'mon, don't be shy!"

Not wanting to disappoint Liz, I followed after her down the stairs and into the media room. There I saw three boys and one girl. My gaze wander over them as I had a inkling that something bad is going to happen, but brushed it off.

"Simon, Derek, Peter, and Chloe," Liz stated, "This is the new girl, her name's Melody."

I felt all of their eyes fall on me and felt my body tense up, making me nervous. I looked at the biggest guy in the group, Liz had named them in order, so I guessed that maybe he was Derek.

When I saw his dark brown eyes fall upon mine, I stiffened more, feeling even more nervous and followed his gaze as he looked me from up to down and then back up. I tried to speak through my sudden parched throat, but no words came out. I was only able to speak when Derek had taken his eyes off of me.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said politely and nodded.

Liz and the girl on the couch with a young man smiled. I guessed that the girl was Chloe and she sat with Peter. Then, that left me with the other young man sitting next to Derek is Simon.

"You're a pretty one." Simon complimented and I blushed, looking away.

"Simon, shut up," Liz retorted, "You're making her all red and flushed."

I smiled slightly, turning away as Liz stood in front me and stick her hands on her hips. I heard Simon and Peter laugh, making me blush more, feeling embarrassed. Chloe rolled her eyes, turning towards me and said "Just ignore them, they're just fooling around."

I turned back around, meeting her eyes and nodded. Simon looked over at me, smiling and said "But it's true, she _is_ pretty."

"How old are you?" Peter questioned, taking off his headphones and slipped it inside his pocket.

"16." I replied, sitting down on the chair a few feet over to my left.

"Really?" Chloe asked, with a tint of surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, but I don't look it huh?" I laughed and shrugged, "People say I look younger, like around 14."

"You do kind of look 14; you still have the baby face." Simon stated, "I don't mean to be rude or anything and this is totally off topic, but why are you here?"

I paused, widening my eyes slightly and became tense. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out and closed my mouth, biting my lips tightly together. I swallowed hard, looking around, seeing all of their eyes on me, even Derek's.

When I did not give a respond, Simon probably thought that I didn't want to talk about it, so he waved his hand and said "Sorry, didn't know it was private."

Tears slightly prick my eyelashes, but I blink them back and smile weakly. I shook my head and placed my hair behind my ear and replied, "I should be sorry, I didn't give you an answer when I was supposed to. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't sweat it," Simon smiled, leaning back on the couch.

After a long moment of silence, Liz sighed deeply, grasping my arm and said "Well, there's one more person to go!"

"Hm?" I turned towards her, looking rather confused and blinked twice.

"I'm coming with you girls, I'm rather bored here." Chloe said, getting up and stood next to Liz.

"I see how it is Chloe," Simon pouted, looking at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and giggled, "You know that's not what I mean Simon."

"Just come back, I want to talk to you."

Chloe nodded and smiled. I looked at her, seeing her smile and wished I could smile like that. My smile could never be replenished after what's happened to me. I closed my eyes as a flash back flew through my head.

"_Daddy!" I giggled as Father lifted me up into his arms and embraced me tightly and laughed._

I gasped as I came back in reality as Liz tugged on my arm, looking at me with worry in her eyes. I breathed in deeply, letting it out and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me."

Liz smiled and patted my shoulder, "It's okay, c'mon let's go see what Rachelle is up to."

"Rachelle?" I asked, looking at Liz and Chloe as we leave the media room and back upstairs.

"The other girl," Chloe replied, looking at me and smiled.

I nodded and we reached the door. Liz knocked on the door twice and stepped away from the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was kind of a copper like and her hair was curled.

"Hey Rae!" Liz squealed, smiling, "This is Melody, the new girl."

Rae's eyes fell towards me, making me feel a little cautious, but when she smiled and bowed slightly, I felt better.

"Nice to meet you Rachelle." I smiled, nodding.

"Please, call me Rae and likewise." Rachelle replied and looked back at Liz.

"Okay, that's all for now," Liz said, waving to Rae, "See you at lunch!"

Rae nodded, stepping back into her room and closed the door quietly. We all turned around, walking back downstairs and started to talk…well Chloe and Liz anyway, I had nothing to say.

"Melody, what about you?" Chloe asked, patting my shoulder.

"Hm?" I turned, looking at her and blinked.

Liz and Chloe laughed. I looked at the both of them, confused as if they just made a joke I was left out on.

"Which one do you like out of the guys?" Liz recalled, smiling.

"Ummz…you mean out of Derek, Simon, and Peter?"

They nodded.

"Hm….Um…maybe Simon, he seems really nice. Peter didn't really talk and Derek…kind of creeps me out, but that's it." I replied, thinking.

"Really?" Liz jumped up and down, "Well, you'd better be careful, because Tori has dibs on him."

I giggled, smiling and replied, "She doesn't have to worry, I won't take him."

The two laughed and I only smiled. After we had that little discussion, it was lunch time and boy, was it a good time.


End file.
